The First Adventure
by ThuhJesheekuh
Summary: Jessie and Ian's first adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom. Jessie has found her brothers, Mario and Luigi, but Ian doesn't know who is family is. Do I smell Mary Sues? Read if you like laughing at bad stories.
1. Chapter 1: The Decision and the Picture

**Edit: This story sucks because I wrote it when I was fourteen. But it's funny if you like making fun of Sue stories. I tested Jessie and she got a 103. I ought to throw her away, but it's too funny. Anyhow, go read Tome of Lineage if you want something good without being crap. Read this if you wanna laugh at crappy writing.**

* * *

Hullo, peopleses. It's me. Anyone who knows my work already probably read my Zelda stuff. TY to all of you who are reading because you liked my other work. You at least make me feel special and have no need to worry about my many minions and allies. 

For those of you who are new, I am Jessie, overlord of birds, Brownies, and socks, and I have powerful allies in the cows and monkeys. And good news to my loyal- fans, for lack of a better word- I am almost in with the frogs and toads too! I talked to Don Gero. If you are not familiar with Don Gero because you do not play Zelda then I apologize for your confusion.

Actually, if you are confused because you do not play Zelda then shame on you! SHAME! Be careful I don't set Mir on you!

But, this fic is not about Zelda. No, my chara and brainchild, Jessie, has left the land of Hyrule. She went to a couple of other places too, but I'm nowhere near done with those fics. For now we're putting her in Mushroom Kingdom.

There should be two more fics before this one, but one really sucks and the other, sadly, has not been written. _Sigh_ This fic and any following it may not make as much sense as they could if you don't know, at least, what happened in those fanfics that will eventually make it here. Until that glorious day comes, you will have to live with the abridged version.

All right, although you all first met Jessie in Hyrule, she is, in fact, from Mushroom Kingdom. She and this kid Ian both are, but when they were one there was a pipe outbreak and all these pipes appeared out of nowhere and no one knew where they went. Unfortunately the two toddlers both managed to slip out of the watchful eye of their family and crawled into pipes disappearing for, uh, counts on fingers thirteen years!

Now, Jessie's the sister of Mario and Luigi. The last place she was in is a crappy little town in the real world. Anyway, one night her portal, a pipe, appears to take her out of the crap-tarded world that I, sadly, actually live in.

So, the pipe drops her in Mushroom Kingdom. really drops her. Like "pipe appears upside down in the sky and lets her fall to the hard ground and goes comatose" drops her. Fortunately the ground is in front of the Pipe House, where Mario and Luigi live (dunno why it's called that, but I remember my cousin Martin playing Super Mario RPG or whatever it's called and that's where Mario lived) and they take care of her till she wakes up. When she does, they identify her as their sister with this weird pink hat that is charmed to only go on her head and grows and shrinks so that it always fits (ick, you'll find out more detail when I write up the story).

Anyway, she lives normal with them for a few months. yada yada yada. Then the first smash bros. Tourney comes up and Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Jessie go attend where, along with an old friend (Link) they meet this kid, Ian, which is weird because there were so few humans in Mushroom Kingdom (Mario bros and sis, Peach, Wario, Daisy, whom they haven't met yet because that's the way I want it to be --, same with Waluigi) (BTW: Disclaimer- I own none of these charas except for Jessie and Ian. Tourney, yada yada, finds out it's Jessie friend from several of the worlds she's been in, including Hyrule and Waldorf.! o But he doesn't know who his family is so he goes and lives with the Marios for a while and that's where we pick up with this story! Now read. _READ!_ READ, I COMMAND YE!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Decision and a Picture 

After they got back to the Pipe House, Ian stayed a while. His arm and Jessie's leg healed. A little more time passed, and Ian realized he wasn't making much progress with finding his place in the Mushroom Kingdom. Finally he told the Mario family that he would be going to look for his family.

"I can't just sit around and doing nothing anymore," he told them, "I have to find where I belong; my place; my family."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Mario asked him.

"Yeah," Ian answered.

"Ian, traveling alone is dangerous anywhere," Jessie said, "What if you got hurt?"

"What other choice do I have?" Ian asked.

After thinking a few seconds, Jessie said, "I can go with you."

Luigi asked, "Are you sure, Jessie? Neither of you know Mushroom Kingdom that well."

"What if I got Yoshi to come too? He knows his way around, and I'm sure he'd love to help Ian!" Jessie elaborated.

"Jessie-," Ian started, but Jessie interrupted him saying, "Ian, you're my friend. I'm not going to let you wander around a place you don't know all by yourself. I wouldn't be able to forgive you or myself if you got into trouble. If you go, I'm going as well."

After some thought Ian said, "I guess you're right. You and Yoshi would be a big help."

"All right! It's a plan!" Luigi proclaimed.

Mario added, "Now all you need is Yoshi."

Later they sent a Lakitu to invite Yoshi on the adventure. A Lakitu is a goldish colored creature that flies around on a cloud. Sometimes they are evil, and sometimes not. It was responded to a day later when Yoshi appeared at their front door, ready to go. Jessie and Ian packed the bare necessities and were ready to go.

Then Mario told them he wanted a picture. "If you aren't back in three months, I'm posting this as a lost and found poster," he told them. And Jessie, Ian, and Yoshi left for their big adventure.

* * *

After a week had passed, the picture of the three had been developed. Mario and Luigi put it in a frame and hung it with some other pictures. Some pictures went back to when Jessie was a baby, some went back to when Mario and Luigi were babies, and some went back to when their parents were babies! As they admired some of the pictures, one of Jessie and another little boy with brown hair and girl also with brown hair and another boy with black hair caught Luigi's eye. Something about the brown-haired boy caught his interest. 

"Hey, Mario," he said, indicating the boy, "Who's that kid?"

"That?" Mario asked, "That, I believe, was Princess Toadstool's little brother. Hmm. Can't remember his name."

"What happened to him?" Luigi inquired.

"He went into a pipe about the same time as Jessie. Peach hasn't told me he came back yet."

"Boy, he looks familiar," Luigi assessed.

"Yeah. Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Mario agreed. They looked for a minute and then Luigi's eyes drifted back to the picture of Ian, Jessie, and Yoshi.

His eyes lit up into a bit of panic as he stuttered, "M-M-M-Mario! I think that's Ian!"

Mario too looked at the new picture and exclaimed, "Holy cow, Luigi! I think you're right!"

* * *

Damn, author's note longer than chapter. The rest should be longer but still... I would have made my summary a separate chapter, but I just decided not to. Why, you ask? Because I have that power, so :p I won't do an author's rant at the beginning and/or end of every chapter for the Mario stories because I already wrote them before I found this service and I don't think I need to interrupt every chapter because it was meant to flow together. Any questions you can put in a review or e-mail. I do not care which, but remember, if you don't respond I will not feel special and if I don't feel special I will sick my own armies or my allies' armies on you. Now I leave you until the end of the fic. Enjoy - or else -- 


	2. Chapter 2: Lakitu Messages

Chapter 2:

"So, we're in Monstro Town?" Jessie asked Yoshi while they sat on the grass eating lunch.

"That's right," Yoshi answered.

"I don't know how I would come from monster parents, but I guess you're the one who knows this place," Ian said.

"It doesn't hurt to look everywhere. It definitely increases your chances of finding what you're looking for," Jessie defended for Yoshi. It was a few days after they had left the pipe house. So far, no luck, no leads, no nothing.

Several hours later, after deciding there was nothing in Monstro Town, they left. They made it to Rosetta Town that evening and stayed at the inn. The next morning when they stepped outside to begin their search, a Lakitu greeted them with a message from Mario and Luigi to come home immediately. They had apparently almost figured Ian out, but they needed him there to be sure. Automatically, they started back to the pipe house.

"We should send a Lakitu to tell Peach we're coming, just so there's no conflict," Luigi told Mario. Peach was the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. She was about the same age as Mario and Luigi, had long blonde hair, and wore a pink dress, pink shoes, and a gold crown.

"I don't know why there would be a problem with us bringing back her lost little brother," Mario said," But it would be polite, and Peach likes polite." Just as they were telling the Lakitu their message, another showed up with a message for them. It read,

_Dear Plumber Brothers,_

_I have something you want. You have to come get it from me though. I'll bet you don't know what it is. I'm giving you three hints: it's mostly pink, rules over Mushroom Kingdom, and is a frequent guest at my castle. I think you know what it is, and you know where to find her. Well, come and get her. By the way, have fun with all of my friends!_

_Love,  
Bowser_

"That figures," Mario said, "We really need Peach to identify Ian."

"What are we going to do?" Luigi asked.

After a few seconds," I'll go save her. You stay and wait for Jessie and Ian."

"What do you want me to tell them?" Luigi asked, as Mario got ready to leave.

"The truth, I guess," Mario said, and he left.

For two days Luigi sat at the house waiting. Then, a knock on the door prompted him to actually do something. When he opened it a Lakitu was there. This one had another message.

_Dear Second Born of the Mario Bros,_

_I still have Princess Peach. But guess what. There has been an addition to my collection: your brother! Come get him, if you dare!_

_Love,  
Bowser_

Luigi immediately prepared himself and left. As he started down the road Jessie, Ian, and Yoshi started to approach the pipe house. Jessie saw Luigi walking off.

"Luigi!" she shouted and ran to catch him. He turned around and saw them.

Then Luigi said, "Guys, you have to stay here for a while. I'll be back, hopefully, soon. So don't leave," and he continued quickly down the road. Jessie, Ian, and Yoshi stared after him for a minute then went inside to wait.

A couple of days after they had gotten home again, Jessie, Ian, and Yoshi were still waiting for anyone to come back.

"Yoshi, what could be taking so long?" Ian asked as they sat at the window watching the stars.

"Uh, I'm not really sure," Yoshi answered, though, obviously, he had an idea of what might have happened. Maybe he just didn't want it to be true.

"Something must have happened. I can't just sit around much longer," Jessie responded. Just then a blaze in the east caught their eye. A thunderous roar sounded very shortly after causing Jessie and Ian to jump a bit.

"What was that-?" Jessie started.

"It can't be," Yoshi muttered as he started for the door. He stepped outside to take a better look. "Anything but that!" he exclaimed. As he rushed back inside he complained, "Not now." When he got inside he said, "I'm going to see what's going on. You two stay here," and started for the door.

"Yoshi, what's going on? Why is everyone leaving?" Jessie called after him, but he was gone. "Okay, there is something majorly weird going on, and I'm getting sick of not knowing what," she complained.

"Yeah, but I think we should trust everyone for now. We really don't know what's going on," Ian said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Boss of Bad

Chapter 3: The Big Boss of Bad  
  
So they waited until the next day. Then they heard someone open the door. They hurried to a bedroom and watched through a crack in the door. Several monsters came in and started talking while they went through all of the stuff in the house, for no apparent reason.  
  
"So why are we messing up their house again?" one creature asked of his peers.  
  
"Bowser wants to torture those stupid plumbers now that he finally has them in his clutches," a second answered.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said the first one.  
  
"Who the heck is Bowser?" Jessie whispered. Ian shrugged his shoulders in response.  
  
"Yeah, Bowser sure got a good catch this time," a third added, "First he nabbed the pretty princess, Peach, then Mr. Hero, Mario, comes to save her and Bowser gets him. Then little brother, Luigi, is dumb enough to come try to save them both, and Bowser got him!"  
  
"Don't forget the dinosaur," the second creature interjected.  
  
"Yeah, he was a bonus. Bowser wasn't even trying for him, but Yoshi practically gave himself to Bowser in wrapping paper and a red bow when he went to help the poor townspeople." It was all Jessie could do to keep herself from going out there and giving them a piece of her mind. Then one of the creatures bumped into the door and closed it. Jessie and Ian could no longer see what was going on.  
  
"We gotta start messing this place up, boys!" one of the monsters said.  
  
"Let's start in this room," another suggested.  
  
They heard a door open then one monster said, "Yo, I thought Mario and Luigi did red and green. This room's all yellow and blue and... Ipink/I?"  
  
It was then that Jessie lost it and jumped out of the room she was in. She ran over to her bedroom yelling, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" and closed the door before anyone could go in. The monsters, little brown things with a face and feet, stared at her while she shouted, "I do not think so! There is no reason for you to be in my room, let alone this house!"  
  
She and Ian cornered them while she continued, "Now, I want some answers. First off who the heck is Bowser?"  
  
The monsters stared for a few seconds and then cracked up. Then one of them said, "You don't know who Bowser is? What are you new?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are," she retorted.  
  
Stifling his laughter, the creature said, "Bowser is the King of the Koopas. He is the big boss of bad. Mario is his archenemy. Speaking of whom, why are you in his house?"  
  
"I happen to be his baby sister, Jessie," Jessie answered.  
  
"Sister?" the thing asked, "Mario has a younger brother. He ain't got no other sibling."  
  
"Yeah, see, that's where you're mistaken, though I don't really blame you, because I'm his Ilong-lost/I baby sister," she elaborated.  
  
"You can even ask them," Ian backed her up.  
  
"And who the heck are you?" the creature asked.  
  
"First you're going to tell us what you are," Ian said back, quickly changing the subject from his own unknown history.  
  
"You've never seen a goomba before?" the thing said.  
  
"Like I said, we're new around here," Jessie said.  
  
"Right," the thing said, "So, who are you?" he asked Ian.  
  
"I'm Ian," Ian answered exasperatedly.  
  
"And why are you in Mario and Luigi's house?" the goomba asked.  
  
"I'm staying with them here for a while, not that it's any of your business" he said.  
  
"All right, whatever," the goomba said.  
  
"Now," Jessie said, "Where are my brothers?"  
  
"They're in Bowser's castle," another goomba answered.  
  
"Hello? We didn't even know who Bowser was. What the heck makes you think we know where his castle is?" Jessie said.  
  
"Well, what makes you think we would tell you?" another goomba said smugly.  
  
"If there is one thing that we know about this place so far, it's that pretty much anything can be destroyed by a jump on the head," Ian said.  
  
"Hmm," said Jessie, "I wonder if that's true for goombas. Should I try it on them, Ian?"  
  
"Whoa! Let's not do anything hasty now!" one goomba said while his fellows cringed in panic.  
  
"Here's the deal," Jessie told them, "You all are going to take us to Bowser's castle, or I'll jump on your heads."  
  
"How do you know we won't run away?" one goomba asked.  
  
"Even if you run, I'll get you," Jessie said with a mischievous little smile.  
  
"She's a good jumper, you can ask Master Hand. Trust me, if it's jumping that's your weakness, you don't want to mess with her," Ian explained.  
  
The goombas gulped. "Figures, we would get stuck with the family of jumpers," one goomba whispered.  
  
"So, shall we depart?" Jessie said.  
  
~*`'*~  
  
In a dark dungeon four figures are strapped to a wall. They awaited the coming of the worst.  
  
"How did he do it?" Mario speculated.  
  
"Mario, it's okay, we'll get out of this somehow," the girl next to him said.  
  
"Peach, Bowser obviously has become a lot more powerful," Mario said.  
  
"Who knows what else he may have up his sleeve? If he got all of us this easy, there's not much hope for Mushroom Kingdom," Luigi added.  
  
"You need to think positive. Pessimism is not the answer," Yoshi butted in.  
  
"How will that help?" Peach asked.  
  
"You're right. What we need to think of is not hopes that Mushroom Kingdom will be there when we get out," Mario said.  
  
"Then what is?" Yoshi asked.  
  
"How we'll get out of here alive!" Luigi screeched as the floor opened up and a lava pit appeared beneath them. They all let out a scream.  
  
"Well, so much for my plan to get loose, unless I want to become the first deep fried plumber ever!" Mario said.  
  
"Not helping, Mario!" the others shouted at him.  
  
The floor closed up again as a powerful-looking dragon with a green shell with white spikes, red "hair," and black spike armbands, entered through a door on the other side of the room.  
  
"That's just to show you what will happen if you try to escape," he boomed. He laughed and sent flames flying from out of his throat. The four on the wall quivered in panic, as they feared there was no way for them to get out of this mess. 


	4. Chapter 4: Bowser's Castle

Chapter 4: Bowser's Castle  
  
As Ian and Jessie followed the goombas through a forest the beautiful day started to turn dark and spooky. The blue sky above them turned into an amethyst and vermilion color. The cheerful green trees that had lined the path turned gnarled and leafless. The lovely birdcalls had faded out and the calls of other, more daunting sounding, creatures emerged from all directions.  
  
"How much farther is it?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Not much, just a few hundred feet and we'll be out of the forest," the leading goomba answered.  
  
"You getting scared or something?" another teased.  
  
"No," Jessie said, disgusted with the goombas, "Whatever the stupid animals are that are making these noises are getting on my frigging nerves. And I'm wondering why they don't just come out and show themselves."  
  
Suddenly a bright white figure emerged from the thicket on the side of the path. It was a white ghost. It laughed a high, mischievous giggle. Then it jumped toward Jessie a little in an attempt to scare her. She didn't move or flinch. Jessie stared at it for a moment.  
  
"Is this what was making all of that noise?" she asked, leaning around the thing to look at the goombas shaking behind it. The thing laughed again then charged at her with its tongue hanging out of its mouth. Right before it licked her, Jessie lifted her arm and punched it in the face. It spun backwards and disappeared in a poof.  
  
"Wow!" the goomba said.  
  
"'Wow' what?" Jessie asked.  
  
"You weren't scared of the boo!" the goomba answered.  
  
"Boo? That's what that thing was called?" she said.  
  
"Yeah! It's supposed to scare you," goomba said.  
  
"That was supposed to be scary? Ha!" Jessie laughed.  
  
"You shouldn't insult the boo," the goomba warned.  
  
"Why the heck not?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Because they come in numbers," the goomba answered.  
  
It was then that about twenty more boo came out. Jessie and Ian started attacking the things, but the goombas took their opportunity to get away.  
  
"Hey!" Ian yelled at them, then added to Jessie," We gotta get rid of these quick and catch those guys!" So they kept attacking. After they got about five boo, the others panicked and fled. That's when Jessie and Ian took off down the path after the goombas. It wasn't hard for them to catch them, the goombas being very short with stubby little legs.  
  
"That's it! I've had enough!" Jessie yelled and jumped at one of them. She landed on his head and he disappeared in a pop. The others screamed and she did the same to them.  
  
"Geeze, they were getting on my nerves. If we didn't need them to show us the way to the castle, I would've done that so much sooner," she complained.  
  
She and Ian continued down the path just a little bit more before they came to the end. The air became warm and took on a reddish tint. They had reached a rope bridge swinging above a boiling moat of lava.  
  
"That could be a problem," Ian said.  
  
"We just have to cross carefully," Jessie suggested. And carefully they did cross. The bridge was pretty long and led into a cloud of steam. There was no way for them to see what was in front of them. Finally the steam dissipated and they stepped onto solid land again. As their eyes adjusted to seeing again, the great, dark castle before them became apparent.  
  
"Wow," Jessie was truly humbled by the immense size and tone of the castle. They walked through a stony courtyard and finally made it to the door. To their surprise it opened right up.  
  
They found themselves in a large foyer. In contrast to the darkness outside, they found it to be very well lit and inviting, not at all what they had expected the evil guy's place to look like. The room had a few steps and led to a large doorway on the other side of the room. As they walked to the other side of the room Jessie was several paces ahead of Ian. She noticed a few seconds after they had gotten up the stairs and continued walking the floor seemed hollow. She stopped walking and Ian bumped into her.  
  
"Hey, does the floor seem holl-ow!" she yelped because the floor swung in and they started to fall down a pit. Suddenly they reached two pipes. Unfortunately, they each ended up in a different pipe.  
  
"Oh, no!" they yelled, as they realized what was happening. They had been separated, and they had no idea where they were going or what they were doing.  
  
~*`'*~  
  
Jessie got thrown around a little as her pipe bent and turned several times. Finally she was shoved upwards out of the pipe and landed on the floor with a thud of her butt.  
  
"Ow!" she complained as she rubbed her sore behind, "Note to self: regardless of avoiding landing on one's head, one's butt is also an uncomfortable organ to land on."  
  
She got up and looked around. The room she was in had a high ceiling and a black and white checkered floor. It was very long and on the other side there was a door with a statue of a yellow turtle looking creature, one with a red shell, the other green, on either side of it. As she walked to the other side of this room she was cautious about the floor, but it didn't open up. However, when she reached the two turtle statues they blinked their eyes and started at her. She heard the door lock at the same time.  
  
"Uh-oh!" she cried as she backed away from the slow-moving creatures.  
  
She kept maneuvering around the room, avoiding them until she could figure out what to do. "Okay, most creatures around here can be destroyed if I either jump on their heads or punch them. First I'll try jumping on one of them," as she got a running start and jumped up to get the one with the green shell. She landed on it and it retreated into its shell, but didn't disappear.  
  
"Crap," she moaned, "Now what." She heard the other come at her from behind and, without thinking, started moving away from it. In the process she kicked the green one. It slid a little, the way it moved, a little like a soccer ball!  
  
"Hey! I can work with this!" she exclaimed. 


	5. Chapter 5: Spilled Milk? Spilled Beans!

Chapter 5: Spilled Milk? Spilled Beans!  
  
Back in the dungeon, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach all still pondered what to do, while Bowser stood on the other side of the room. Suddenly, a koopa troopa burst through the door.  
  
"What is it?" Bowser demanded.  
  
"Bowser, two kids have come in. They fell through the trap floor in the foyer and into the two pipes," the koopa troopa reported.  
  
"What kind of kids?" Bowser asked, bored.  
  
"Human, one girl and one boy," the koopa troopa answered.  
  
"Humans? Like them?" motioning toward Mario, Luigi, and Peach.  
  
"Yes," the koopa troopa answered.  
  
"You moron! There aren't any human kids in Mushroom Kingdom!" Bowser fumed. Mario and Luigi's faces lit up with hope, and they quickly tried to hide it.  
  
"But, Bowser, they are human. You can take a look," the koopa troopa said. He pressed a button on the wall, and a TV screen was uncovered from behind a wall. In the picture was Jessie, kicking the green koopa troopa around the room trying to line up her shot at the red one.  
  
"What the heck?" Bowser wondered, "Who is that?"  
  
"We don't know. No one has ever seen or heard of her before," the koopa troopa said.  
  
"A human kid in my cas- wait a minute!" Bowser exclaimed and noticed the hat on Jessie's head. The white circle with the letter "J" looked familiar. He looked at Mario and saw the same thing with an "M" on his hat. "Who is that, Mario?!" Bowser demanded.  
  
Mario, realizing the danger his sister might be in if Bowser found out who she was, stuttered, "What do you mean? I've never seen her."  
  
"What are you talking about, Mario?" Yoshi said, unaware of what was going on, "Don't you recognize your own sister?"  
  
"Sister!" Bowser roared, "I didn't know you had a sister."  
  
"Sister? Heh, I don't know what Yoshi's talking about. Luigi and me don't have a sister. Right, Luigi?" Mario tried to cover.  
  
"What are you talking about? She just showed up after being gone for thirteen years a couple of months ago. It's not really something you forget," Yoshi revealed.  
  
"Plumber, you better start explaining!" Bowser shouted.  
  
"Um, oh, yeah, that's right. Jessie was gone for a really long time and she just came back. She also found her friend, Ian, at the Smash Brothers competition."  
  
"Ian?!" Peach exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, we think he's your brother- oops," Mario realized his mistake.  
  
"Would this Ian kid be a long lost little brother of Peach's as this Jessie girl is your long lost baby sister?" Bowser asked after a few seconds.  
  
"I, uh, guess you could say that," Mario stuttered.  
  
"So, that would make him a prince?" Bowser added.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I suppose so," Mario answered, trying to be cautious.  
  
"Uh-huh," Bowser said, "Is it possible he's the boy that is in my castle?"  
  
Mario stuttered, "I, uh."  
  
But Yoshi answered for him, "Possible? Try almost definitely."  
  
"Under toe, show me the boy," Bowser requested. The screen fuzzed out and into another room where Ian was in a situation similar to Jessie's. While Bowser was turned away Mario kicked Yoshi's leg and gave him a significant look.  
  
"That the prince?" Bowser asked Yoshi.  
  
"That's-," Yoshi started but suddenly comprehended. He continued, "That's- not him, actually. Don't know who that kid is."  
  
"Are you telling me that there haven't been any human kids since those three were that age and now they're showing up everywhere, out of the blue?" Bowser inquired.  
  
"Uh, well," Yoshi stammered.  
  
"That's what I thought. You four had better watch yourselves," Bowser warned as he motioned for the koopa troopa to leave.  
  
"I think I'm going to enjoy watching these two wander helplessly through my castle," Bowser said as he took out a remote control and pushed a button. "It'll be interesting to find out how she does against a dozen koopa troopas instead of just a couple," Bowser grinned...  
  
~*`'*~  
  
"Almost got it," Jessie said as she continued to dribble the koopa shell like a soccer ball. Suddenly she heard a clicking noise, and out of several small doors that opened up in the wall ten more koopa troopas came crawling slowly out.  
  
"Uh, oh! This complicates things a little bit!" she exclaimed as they started chasing her. She kept the shell with her as she went from one end of the room to the other. Suddenly she found herself enclosed in a ring of koopa troopas.  
  
Trying to think of what to do she noticed the walls surrounding her. Memories of her indoor soccer seasons in her previous world flooded back to her. On quite a few occasions it had been profitable to the team when they rebounded the ball off the wall. The more she thought about it as the ring of koopa troopas contracted, she realized the same might be true if she kicked the koopa shell against the walls in here.  
  
"Yes!" she shouted as she booted the thing through one koopa troopa at the wall and jumped into the air and off to the side some to avoid being hit by the recoil. The angle at which the shell came back knocked out three more koopa troopas. They disappeared while the shell bounced off of the wall opposite the one she had kicked it to and then back and forth a few times until it finally came back and knocked out about six more. She jumped on her shell again and it stopped.  
  
Jessie picked up the shell and rolled it at one koopa troopa, like she used to do with the ball when she was in goal. She got that one but the shell kept going while it missed the last one a couple of times. Finally she realized it wouldn't hit unless she intervened. When it came toward her she kicked it back into the last koopa troopa. Both koopa troopas disappeared and she heard the door unlock. Rushing over she opened the door and entered the next room.  
  
~*`'*~  
  
"Woo-hoo!" the four on the wall cheered when Jessie had defeated the last koopa troopas. Bowser glared at them, so they shut up.  
  
"Obviously koopa troopas aren't the way to go with this one," he said thoughtfully, "Maybe I'll open a different door in this next room. She'll not be fighting any goombas either. She can have a go at the boos."  
  
Mario gulped.  
  
Bowser noticed this and asked slyly, "Oh, that's right, Mario. You had an- Iunusual/I run-in with the boos didn't you?"  
  
"I don't like where this is going, Luigi," Mario whispered to his younger brother, "Boos are Inot/I fun!"  
  
"Hello? I'm the one who had to run all over the house and get rid of them!" Luigi whispered back, in reference to his little adventure that had been christened "Luigi's Mansion."  
  
Bowser laughed again. "Yes, but first she'll have to make it through this room. Then I'll give my idea a whirl," Bowser said menacingly, as he pushed a button on his remote control. Again, Mario gulped...  
  
~*`'*~  
  
Hullo again, peopleses. Is me. For those of you who like my work and want to know what happens next and thought from my first rant that everything would be there all at once, I apologize, but I am too tired to post the rest of the chapters today and I won't be able to get online for a few days at least. Once again, I'd like to make it clear to those of you may be some kind of delusional monkey, in which case I'm going to report you to your master, my friend, Heather... Wait, where was I? Oh, yeah! For those still unclear for some odd reason or another, excepting Selphie and Ian, I do not own any of the Mario stuff in here. No names, no creatures, no charas. Only in my dreams. So actually, at this moment they might be because it is about 9AM midnight here in Waldorf. So I is going sleepies. Nuh-Night. And remember... RE- *ZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzz* 


	6. Chapter 6: Undaunted

Chapter 6: Undaunted

As Jessie entered the next room brick walls slammed down over the two doors on the left and right walls of the room. She realized the only way out was a pit on the other side of the room. Unfortunately, the only way to that pit was crossing a pool filled with mini cheep cheeps, small orange fish with yellow fins.

"These are interesting fish," she commented. She picked up a rock and threw it over the water. A lot of the fish jumped up and bit at it, trying to get it in their mouth.

"Okay, I'm glad that's not me," she said. She happened to look above the pool and noticed a bridge comprised of a bunch of platforms floating over the water.

"I guess that's how I get to the other side," she said. She was about to leap on up to the bridge when it occurred to her, "If it's anything like anything else in this castle, there is probably a trick." The first platform was over solid ground. She jumped up on it and didn't move. After about a second it wobbled beneath her and they both crashed to the floor. She landed on her feet and said, "I'm glad I wasn't over that water when that happened. So I just have to get across there really fast. No problemo."

A voice caught her attention. It laughed and said, "Many before you have said that. I assure you that no one has made it across the falling bridge on their first try. I know your brothers said they would, but they didn't, and they've fallen to the cheep cheeps more than once!"

"Who are you? And where are you? And how do you know who my brothers are?" Jessie called.

"That shouldn't be your concern right now. Right now you should be worried about getting across this bridge. Have a nice day," it said, and it was gone. Jessie stood for a moment and realized that she wasn't going to find out whom that was until she had made it through this room. She leapt onto the first platform and started at a full run across the bridge. She didn't stop until she had run right off of the bridge and into the pit.

"Impossible!" Bowser roared.

"Wow," Mario and Luigi muttered, awed that as a many times as they had fallen to the cheep cheeps, their baby sister had made it on her first try.

"Well, it would seem that I have to try my ide-," Bowser started but was cut off by several koopa troopas struggling to bring a prisoner into the dungeon.

"Let go!" the boy shouted.

"Ian?" Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi exclaimed in disbelief.

"Mario! Luigi! Yoshi! I can't believe I found you!" Ian exclaimed. The koopa troopas took advantage of his distraction and quickly strapped him to the wall.

"Is this him?" Peach asked Mario.

Ian looked at Mario questioningly, "Huh?"

"Yeah. We didn't really expect this to be the way for you two to meet, but it's better than nothing," Mario answered.

"What are you talking about?" Ian asked.

"Ian," Luigi explained, "This is your sister, Princess Toadstool, Peach for short."

"My sister? We found my family? My sister, Princess Peach-," Ian said but cut himself short, paused, and blurted out, " i Princess /i Peach?"

"Yeah," Luigi answered.

"Princess?" Ian asked again.

"Yeah, Peach is princess of the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario extended.

"So- what does that ma- I mean- Am I a- uh- am I the-. i prince /i ?" Ian stammered.

"Yes, Prince Ian," Bowser said, cutting into the conversation, "Which means I have been looking forward to meeting you. Oh! This changes a lot!" Everyone looked at him nervously. "Can I get a couple of boos in here?" Bowser called, snapping his fingers.

Instantly several boos appeared and took Mario, who was struggling to free himself, expecting to get put in another painting, "Please, no!" He screamed in terror.

The pit was a pretty long one. Jessie fell for several minutes before finally landing hard on her feet in a dark room. Suddenly chandeliers on the ceiling lit up the whole room. Once her eyes had readjusted to the light, Jessie could see someone cuffed to a chair on the other side of the room and a locked door behind them.

"I wonder who that could be," the voice from the other room said.

"You again!" Jessie shouted, "Who are you?"

"First, tell me who is that tied to a chair? I wonder if he likes boos," the voice teased.

"Boos? Those ghosts?" Jessie asked, as she started toward the other end of the room. Then she realized the person cuffed to the chair was Mario! "Mario!" she shouted and started running. When she got closer she realized he was blindfolded and had a cloth tied over his mouth.

When she had gotten rid of these he started rambling, "Jessie, I do not like boos. I had an unfortunate run-in with them. They put me inside a painting with one of Professor E. Gad's inventions!"

"Put you in a painting?" she said.

"Yes!" he answered.

"With one of Professor E. Gad's contraptions?" she asked.

"Yes!" Mario answered.

"Then what are you so worried about?" Jessie asked.

"They might do it again!" Mario exclaimed.

"Mario! None of Professor E. Gad's inventions are here! They can't put you in a painting!" she told him.

"Here's the trick in this room," the voice said.

"Where is that coming from?" Jessie said.

"The boos," the voice said and Jessie heard a high, mischievous giggle from behind her. When she turned around, five boos appeared. She immediately started attacking them, as Mario quivered in his seat. She got two of them and heard the voice continue, "The boos are going to try to get Mario. You have to stop them. If you do, Mario is free. Have fun!" Jessie kept fighting the boos. She made sure to stay near Mario. Whenever a boo came near she punched it in the nose.

When all of the first five boo were done the voice came back, "That was nice! But there's still more to come!" At that moment twenty more boo appeared. They all came at Mario at once. Jessie kept punching but they were coming from everywhere and more kept appearing.

"Okay, it's time to get serious about this," she said. She started punching and kicking in every direction. She jumped into the air and came back down to get several at the same time. Finally she hit one boo so hard that he went flying into several of his buddies. The irritating smiles that always seemed to be on the boos' faces disappeared and they all vanished, screeching in fear and panic. The door and the cuffs that held Mario to the chair unlocked, and Mario stood up quickly.

"You did it!" Mario thanked her.

"Yeah," she replied, "Let's get out of here."


	7. Chapter 7: Older Brothers

Chapter 7: Older Brothers

"How is she doing that!" Bowser roared in frustration.

"Luigi, is this Bowser?" Ian whispered.

"Yeah, that's Bowser," Luigi whispered back.

"He's kind of scary," Ian whispered, "What's he gonna do with us?"

"Well, he is always kidnapping your sister and trying to take over Mushroom Kingdom," Luigi answered.

"So, why would he want you guys?" Ian whispered.

"Mario is like the hero of Mushroom Kingdom, like all of those people in the Smash Bros Tournament were heroes where they came from," Luigi started.

"And Mario was always stopping Bowser and saving Peach so Bowser wanted revenge," Ian ended, showing he understood, "But why you and Yoshi?"

"Yoshi has a long history of getting in the way of the plans of bad guys. When Mario was a baby, so my parents told me, he was kidnapped by some of Bowser's buddies, but when they lost him, some Yoshis formed something of a relay and brought him home and saved him from Bowser. And there are other incidents still," Luigi explained.

"And you?" Ian asked.

"I have helped Mario on a couple of his save the day adventures. I actually saved him from someone twice."

"Okay, I get it now. I guess he's screwing with Jessie and keeping me because we came to help you guys."

"Well, more the reason he's keeping you is because you're the prince."

Ian kind of shuddered, "That's so weird. I mean, in a couple of the worlds I was in, and Jessie too, we were somewhat neglected by our parents. And in the other world I was in, actually Jessie was there too, I was a little ignored by my father."

"I guess this is quite an improvement, isn't it?" Luigi kind of joked.

"Yeah."

"How can I get this girl? I can't throw boos or koopa troopas or cheep cheeps at her. Definitely no goombas, anyone can beat them. I got it! Koopa troopas, come take Luigi to the courtyard. The next room will be."

"Oh, boy. This will take some time," as they entered a long hallway with a bunch of doors on either wall.

"You know, I've actually been in a painting before too," Jessie said as they started trying doors.

"Really?" Mario asked. "When did that happen?"

"Back in Hyrule," Jessie answered. "We were about to fight this phantom of the big evil guy there when he grabbed me and took me into the painting with him, and he never brought me out again. I was only released after Link killed the thing. But it's okay, because I got my revenge in the future." She said the last sentence with a naughty little smirk.

"Wait, Link?" Mario repeated. "Do you mean the guy in green at the Smash Bros. Tournament?"

Jessie reddened a little, "Yeah, same person." Mario raised an eyebrow at her blushing face.

"Were you two, uh, friends?" he asked conversationally.

"We were raised together in this place called the Kokiri Forest. It was really cool," she said smiling reminiscently. "Everyone who lived there was a kid, except the Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the forest. Everyone knew everyone and we all grew up together, well, until Link and I were seven. Then we had to leave and save Hyrule, cause we weren't actual Kokiri. We were Hylians so we would grow up and have to leave anyway, but the Kokiri are eternally youthful. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who had to leave. I'm glad I always had Link by my side." Mario was starting to feel like the older brother.

"So, uh, were you two ever, um.?" he stumbled.

"Closer than friends?" she finished. He nodded his head. "He was my best friend, nothing more. More like a brother. Besides, he married the princess, another of my good friends," she added smiling. "They just had a daughter, from what he told me at the Smash Bros. Tournament."

"At his age?" Mario asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that was considered proper in Hyrule," Jessie answered matter-of- factly. "You were considered an adult at a younger age."

"And, since you obviously reached adulthood in Hyrule, did you ever get closer than a friend to anyone?" Mario pried further.

Jessie went conspicuously silent. "Only to save the kingdom." Mario stared at her. "But it doesn't matter because it's part of the past."

"All right," Mario said resignedly. "So, did you know anyone else at the Smash Bros. Tournament?"

"Just Ian," Jessie answered.

"I know he traveled through worlds too, that's how you knew him," Mario said. "Which worlds were he in with you?"

"Oh, just the last one, and the El Nido Archipelago," she said. "And both times I was in Hyrule," she added quickly and quietly.

"Hyrule?" Mario repeated tensely, stiffening his grip on the doorknob he was holding. "As in the place where you reached adulthood?"

"Yip," Jessie answered quietly.

"Was he the-!"

"So, do you know who that guy is? The voice in the other room?" Jessie asked loudly, cutting off the previous conversation.

"Oh, yeah, we haven't gotten to tell you about Bowser yet," Mario told her, backing off reluctantly.

"That was Bowser?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, so you have heard of him?" Mario asked embracing the new conversation.

"Yeah, those goombas that were trying to wreck the house told me and Ian- Oh! I forgot Ian was here! Have you heard from him yet?" Jessie asked him as she tried yet another locked door.

"Actually, yeah. Some koopa troopas brought him into the dungeon a little while ago," Mario answered as he also tried another locked door.

"Dungeon? Is he okay?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, Bowser's not really doing anything, kind of just messing with our heads. Last I was there, he was still trying to figure out how to beat you," Mario said.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"After the koopa troopas he's been trying to figure out which monster to throw at you next. Most people have a much harder time with boos. He thought they would be your downfall," Mario told her.

"Boos? Those things are not challenging, as far as defeating them goes. It's just challenging to control your annoyance at them," Jessie said.

Mario snickered uneasily. Jessie turned a doorknob and found that it opened. "Hey, I guess this is the way to go," she said.

They walked into the next room and discovered it wasn't really a room. It was a courtyard with a bunch of pipes in the walls. There was one pipe on the ground on the side opposite them.

Jessie commented, "Although I do not see another way out of here except for that pipe in the ground, I have a bad feeling there is another trick-."

"Mario! Jessie! Get me down from here!"

Mario and Jessie looked up to where the voice came from. Tied to a rope hanging from a catwalk over the pipe was Luigi!

"Luigi! What are you doing up there?" Mario yelled up.

"This was Bowser's newest idea!" he yelled back down to them.

"That's right. You like?" Bowser was heard, "Just get him down and he's free."

"Okay, that might be easier said than done," Mario said.

They started walking toward the pipe. Suddenly, from out of one of the pipes in the wall, a piranha plant popped out. Piranha plants are basically flowers that look like big, red balls with white spots and a mouth that they like to snap at you. They are rooted into pipes usually but always somewhere. Jessie dodged back toward the door while Mario jumped up and kicked it off its stem.

"Just sever them from their stems," Mario told her. Then out of all the other pipes came other piranha plants. They both started kicking and punching them off their stems. Finally they had rid themselves of all the ones in the walls.

They approached the final pipe and a much larger piranha plant came out. "Mario, somehow I get the feeling that this one will be a bit more difficult," Jessie said. They jumped back as it lunged at them.

"How are we going to get rid of him?" Jessie said.

"I'm not sure," Mario said.

"Whatever you're doing, do it quick!" Luigi shouted. The piranha plant looked up at him and lunged upward.

"Yipes!" Luigi screamed, but the thing couldn't reach, "Really quick!"

"I got it!" Mario exclaimed, as he ran up to it and Jessie followed. "On the count of three, jump up and hit it as hard as you can! One! Two-!"

"Wait! You'll hit it up at me!" Luigi shouted.

"Crap! He's right!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Just do something!" Luigi shouted. Jessie's eyes lit up as she ran around behind it. She imagined she had just secured a ball coming at her soccer goal and tossed it up, waited for it to come down. Then she booted the piranha plant out of the courtyard, without knocking it up to Luigi.

"Great!" Mario praised her.

"Again, soccer has saved me today," Jessie said. "I wonder why I didn't make my high school team?" Mario shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well, I suppose it's just as well, since I got into lacrosse instead."

"That's all fine and dandy," Bowser said, "But Luigi is still in the air. I suggest you save him before he falls." A koopa troopa walked out across the catwalk with a candle. Obviously he intended to slowly burn the rope.

"Mario! Wall jump!" Luigi called down.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Mario said, as he leapt at the wall. When he hit it he bounced off toward the other wall. He put his legs out to kick off the next wall, but nothing made contact. Instead he just fell down and landed on his ankle weird.

"Ow!" he cried out in pain.

Jessie ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Kind of. Don't worry about me right now. Get Luigi," he told her.

"Just don't try to wall jump!" Luigi called down. She looked up at her other brother.

"How can you get up there?" Mario asked her, trying to think himself. Then he realized that she wasn't there listening to him. He looked up and saw her flying through the air. She finally got to Luigi and grabbed the rope.

"Wow! You can jump high!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Well, that is kind of how I beat Master Hand," she said as she tried to untie the rope. It came untied and Luigi grabbed it too. Now that they were in control they both let go and dropped down to the courtyard.

"Are you okay, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"I think so," Mario said as he tried to stand up, "Ow!" He fell back down and grabbed his ankle.

"That's going to be a problem," Jessie said.

"I can't walk on my own," Mario said.

"You can lean on me and use me as your other leg," Luigi offered. Luigi bent down and Mario wrapped his arm around him and they climbed into the pipe.


	8. Chapter 8: One More Secret Revealed

Chapter 8: One More Secret Revealed

"Again! How is it that she can get past everything I throw at her!" Bowser roared. "Suddenly I don't feel very safe," Ian whispered to Peach.

"You get used to it," Peach whispered back. Ian giggled.

"What can I do to get these people back? Maybe I should put Yoshi on the line now. Wait! Fly guys!" Several mecha fly guys, tiny guys wearing red robes and white masks and had air paddles on their backs, flew down from the ceiling. "Yoshi," Bowser told them, and the fly guys flew over and grabbed Yoshi. They carried him off to a high tower...

The room Jessie, Mario, and Luigi came out of the pipe into was a cavern. There was another pipe on the other side of the cave, sticking out of the low ceiling. "Uh-oh, dead end," Jessie said.

"What are you talking about? There's another pipe on the other side of the room," Mario said as he and Luigi continued to the other side of the cave.

"But it's upside-down. Can't we only use them if we jump or fall into them?" Jessie asked.

"No, you can enter them no matter what way they're facing. In fact, the one you crawled into when you were one was laying on its side," Luigi explained.

"...Oh," Jessie said and jogged to catch up with them. They made their way to the other side of the room. When they got to the pipe they jumped up and were kind of sucked into it.

After going up for a while, with a few twists and turns, they were spit out into another room. It was very narrow, but very high. A hole in the wall was the only way out visible to them from where they were on the bottom. Suddenly five fly guys flew out of the hole carrying something. As soon as they were out, a brick wall slammed down over the hole. "Hey, what's that they're carrying?" Mario asked.

They all looked up. Finally whatever it was called down to them," Guys, help!" "Yoshi!" Jessie exclaimed. "They're going to take me to the very top and drop me! You gotta get me!" when he was about a quarter of the way to the top. They weren't moving very fast, but it would be hard for anyone to get up there.

"You have to get to him before the fly guys get him to the top. Then he's free, otherwise they drop him and he goes splat," Bowser said.

"You gotta wall jump, Jessie," Luigi told her. She immediately leapt at the wall and rebounded off of it. She continued this for a while. When she was about half way up, the fly guys were about three-quarters. She kept going, wishing they would stop going up and started coming down. Suddenly, they did just that!

"How could I forget!" Jessie thought, "I haven't done anything like that since I came to Mushroom Kingdom!"

"What's going on?" Yoshi said.

"Why are they going down now?" Mario said. Jessie kept jumping until she got to Yoshi. When she had reached them she jumped to one of the fly guys and held on tight. She struggled to untie Yoshi with one hand while she held on with the other one. Finally she got him untied and the fly guys disappeared into thin air. Jessie and Yoshi started falling.

"Yoshi, when we get lower, mid-air jump so we don't go splat!" Jessie yelled. When they were about twenty feet above the ground they did mid-air jumps, like in the Smash Bros tournament, and then landed safely on the ground.

"You did it again, Jessie," Luigi said.

"But I wonder why they stopped going up," Mario said.

"Oh, um, that..." Jessie stammered.

"Huh? Do you know why, Jessie?" Luigi asked inquisitively.

"Actually, I made them do that," Jessie told them.

"What?" all three of the boys said.

"Well, I have telekinesis... I mean- I only use them when it can't be helped. I had forgotten all about it since I came here..." she tried to explain.

The boys stared at her for a minute and exclaimed in unison, "Telekinesis?"

"Yeah, I got it in Hyrule," she said.

"Where Link came from?" Luigi asked.

"Uh-huh-"

"So you knew the guy?"

"Yeah, it's very complicated so we don't really have time if we want to get out of here alive," she said.

"Don't worry," Mario said. "She's telling us some stuff about Hyrule when we get home."

"Oh, stop being such a big brother!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Hmm, we still need to get Peach," Yoshi said.

"Peach?" Jessie asked, "Who's Peach?"

"She's the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom," Mario answered.

"She's Mario's girlfriend," Luigi whispered with a smile.

"At least I have one," Mario retorted.

Luigi turned red, "Anyway, we should get going." Apparently he was very sensitive on that point. Mario blushed and muttered something about being sorry.

They were getting ready to start wall jumping when Mario spoke up from his position still down on the floor, "Guys?" They looked down at him and remembered his ankle. They stood there for a minute trying to think of a way to get Mario to the top of the tower.

Finally, Yoshi spoke up, "Does anyone else realize that I have a saddle on my back?" They looked at him and their faces lit up.

"That'll work," Mario said. Luigi and Jessie got down for him to stand up with them. When he was up he got one leg over Yoshi and held onto the saddle. Then they started jumping.

Bowser trembled, trying to contain his rage. Finally it exploded in a thunderous roar, "How can she keep doing that! And why the heck did those fly guys stop going up!"

Peach whispered to Ian, "That was kind of weird." Ian didn't say anything in response but shrugged. It was then that the conversation about Jessie's telekinesis appeared on the screen. They watched it, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as she told her brothers and Yoshi that she made the fly guys fly downward instead of upward, how she had gotten her powers in Hyrule.

"Telekinesis!" Bowser gasped.

"Mario's baby sister has telekinesis? Ian, that's- I just can't believe- what a surprise!" Peach stuttered. She looked over at Ian, but the look on his face showed no surprise, shock, or other synonyms. "Ian? Don't you think that's weird?" she asked him.

Ian shrugged. "Weird," he said, "Yeah, but I'm not surprised. I knew about them back when we were in Hyrule and the El Nido Archipelago."

"What?" Peach asked.

"Those are some of the worlds I lived in before coming here, Jessie was there too," Ian explained.

Bowser growled angrily, "I'm going to see how she stands when the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom is on the line. Then we'll see how she reacts..."


	9. Chapter 9: Royalty

Chapter 9: Royalty

Jessie, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi finally reached the top of the tower and walked through a door nearby. Inside the next room was a foe none of them had expected. Before them stood a metallic person greatly resembling... Mario?

"Whoa!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Huh?" Yoshi blurted.

"What the-?" Jessie asked.

"That's new," Mario said confused, "I used to turn metal whenever I found a metal box. But, is this the same?"

"I thought you would appreciate this one, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi," Bowser was heard, "This is my newest creation. I was trying to save it for an extreme situation."

"It seems to me you've got one. Nothing much else you could throw at me, huh?" Jessie answered.

"Oh, yes. And I do believe you're in for a real treat. He destroyed my whole first, second, and third goomba battalions," Bowser said.

"That's supposed to scare me?" Jessie retorted.

"Oh, yes, and, if you don't beat him, he's going to have the personal pleasure of disposing of the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom," as a cage containing Princess Peach was lowered from the ceiling.

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed, jumping to his feet, but falling down again in pain.

"Yes, Princess Toadstool," Bowser laughed, but then in a teasing voice, "Mario's little girlfriend!" Mario blushed from where he lied on the floor. "Yes, and Jessie also has to do it alone!" Bowser shouted as a transparent wall flew up between her and her friends. It was then that Metal Mario lunged forward. Jessie sidestepped the attack just in time. But the thing just kept coming. Jessie spent a little bit dodging these attacks, Metal Mario unable to hit her, and she unable to counter.

"So, you're the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom, huh?" she called up to Peach.

"Yeah," Peach called down as Jessie dodged another of Metal Mario's attacks.

"That's gotta be cool," Jessie called back up.

"Yeah, I guess," Peach called back.

"Is she crazy? Having an idle girl chat in the middle of fighting someone no one knows about," Luigi said to the other guys.

Jessie dodged another couple of attacks before speaking again, "So, is Mario really you're boyfriend?

Peach, obviously taken aback by the comment answered a few seconds later, "Yeah, I always thought it was kinda obvious."

"Well, this is the first time I've even seen you, so there hasn't been any way for me to see the obvious," Jessie called up again.

"I guess," Peach called down again.

"I think they might be crazy," Yoshi said.

"Speaking of the obvious, is there a totally obvious way to get rid of this guy that I'm just missing?" Jessie called up.

"I haven't seen this guy yet, so I wouldn't know," Peach called down.

Jessie kept dodging. "Most things here go away if you jump on their heads," Jessie called up.

"Okay, definitely crazy," Mario said.

"How the heck is a metal person going to be destroyed by a jump on the head?" Luigi said.

"Why don't you try it?" Peach called down. Although it's hard to tell with a metal person, the look on Metal Mario's face reflected fear for a moment, and he started to back off a little bit. So, Jessie jumped away from him enough so that she could get her own attack in. She jumped up and over and landed on Metal Mario's head. With that... pop! Metal Mario disappeared. All of the boys' jaws dropped.

"Hey, I guess it did work," Peach called down. The cage and wall lowered so that they were all reunited, on the ground.

"Mario!" Peach ran to Mario, "What happened?"

"I missed the wall on a wall jump and landed weird on my ankle," he told her.

Peach looked down at his ankle and said, "You poor thing, Mario. I hope it gets better soon," and pecked him on the nose. Everyone else snickered as Mario's face turned as red as his hat.

"Hey, Peach," Jessie said, "Were you the last one in the dungeon?"

"No, Ian's still there!" Peach exclaimed.

"We've gotta save him!" Jessie said enthusiastically. A concerned look crossed her face and she whispered to her self, "I really hope Ian's okay..." ((author: - awww...!))

Ian winced as Bowser let out his loudest roar yet. "Nothing touches this girl! There is no way to get to her!" he yelled. Ian was stuck up against the wall, now trying to think of a way to avoid Bowser's wrath and ignoring his horrible yelling. Bowser sat down in his chair in front of the screen. "What can I throw at her to fight? Metal Mario was supposed to be the best I had. I guess there's no way around it.

"Koopa Troopa!" he called, "Switch the pipe system to bring them here! But not together. Got it?"

"I understand completely," the Koopa Troopa said as he threw a switch changing the pipe system and at the same time lowering a couple walls to increase the size of the room. Bowser glanced at the screen where he saw a look of concern on Jessie's face. He paid close attention and saw her mouth move, but heard no words.

"Huh?" he blurted and rewound it with the remote control and turned up the volume. It played again, and he heard something but couldn't make it out. Again he rewound it, but he listened with headphones when he played it this time.

The look of concern on Jessie's face; "I really hope Ian's okay..."

Bowser turned his head quickly to look at Ian. He took the headphones off and watched Ian for a minute. Then he heard Ian say to him self, "If something happens to her, I'm going to be really mad at myself for getting caught by those koopa troopas..." ((author: - more awww...!))

Bowser started thinking, "I wonder, she merely did the job when her brothers and the dinosaur were in trouble. She was barely affected when the ruler of the kingdom and her brother's girlfriend was on the line. What if her own boyfriend were in trouble?" He smiled evilly. "I can kill two birds with one stone," he thought, "Gain control of Mushroom Kingdom through its new prince, and dispose of that pest. It's a plan.

"Koopa troopa, are you done yet?" Bowser called his koopa troopa.

"Yes, sir, Bowser," it answered. Ian looked up and started paying attention.

"Good. This is going to end when they come here," Bowser instructed.

"I hope you have a good plan, Bowser, because the way things are going it does not look like you're going to win this one!" Ian said.

"Oh, really?" Bowser answered annoyed. With one more push of a button the lava pool opened up in the dungeon leaving several platforms for people to stand on.


	10. Chapter 10: No One Can Beat Him Now

Chapter 10: No One Can Beat Him Now

Jessie, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach were now sliding through a pipe. There were several twists and turns and several forks. Finally they were spit out and landed on the floor of Bowser's dungeon. But something was wrong. About a hundred feet away, across the lava pool from Jessie was Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach in a cage with no way out!

"You are the key to solving all my problems," Bowser said to Ian across the room from Jessie and them, unaware that they had already arrived, and Jessie and them unaware of the conversation on the other side of the room.

"I'm not helping you!" Ian said.

"Oh, but you have no choice, Prince Ian," Bowser said, getting more annoyed with Ian's cheek.

"Uh-oh," Ian stuttered, "I'm starting to wonder if this will end well."

Bowser started, "Oh, it will definitely end we-"

"I meant for me and my friends!" Ian shouted then shut his mouth quickly realizing his mistake as Bowser roared and yelled, "I have had enough of you!" This caught Jessie's attention and she started leaping across platforms to where Bowser and Ian were. Bowser was rearing his head to draw in air so he could blow fire. Ian closed his eyes as Bowser finished inhaling. At that same instant Jessie hit Bowser hard from behind and made him choke on his own fire.

Ian opened his eyes, "Jessie!"

"I don't know who you are, but no one is going to hurt any of my friends," she yelled at him.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I am going to destroy you if you don't give yourself up!" Bowser answered.

"No one's going to get rid of me, especially not before I find this Bowser guy who's been messing with all of my friends," Jessie retorted.

"Jessie, this is Bowser," Ian told her.

"Really? I hope he's got more to him than size, because that's not going to help much," Jessie said.

"I think you'll find out in a second," Bowser said as the floor lifted beneath her and sloped, sending her sliding into a larger platform in the middle of the room.

As soon as she had stood up again she heard Ian call, "Look out!" She looked up and saw Bowser falling down toward the platform. She backed away from where she saw him about to land and jumped into the air as he landed and shook the whole platform.

"So, are you ready to find out what else I've got?" Bowser said.

"Bring it on," Jessie muttered under her breath, getting into a fighting position. Bowser roared and tensed up as the sharp spikes that normally protruded from his back poked out even farther to double their length. His claws also extended and gleamed in the red glow of the lava. Luigi whistled a long, low whistle.

"I didn't know he could change their length at will," Mario said.

"I thought you'd like that one," Bowser called to their cage, "It's a new skill I've been working o-!" Bowser was cut short by Jessie's foot smashing down on his head. While he was gloating to the others, Jessie had leapt into the air and come smashing down on him like she had so many other foes. She leapt back away from him again and waited for a response. Bowser was holding his head with tears in his eyes whining, having turned his head to hide them, "That's not fair! I wasn't ready yet!"

"And here I didn't think there were any fair rules around here," Jessie responded.

Bowser rubbed his head again, and gritted his teeth saying, "Well, you won't get to do that again!" He turned around, but she was nowhere in sight. He looked around and finally found her as he grabbed at his head again. She had gotten him again! "You're not very nice!" he cried, making the stupid decision to turn away again.

"Not to you, maybe!" Jessie retorted.

"That's not very nice!" he cried again.

"Neither are you, and that's why I'm going to beat you and make you sorry for all that you've done," she said back.

Bowser said, "Well, you're absolutely not going to do that again!" And again, when he turned around she was nowhere to be found. She came slamming down on his head again. "Ow!" Bowser yelled.

"Gosh, you Mushroom Kingdom monsters have sensitive heads," she teased.

"Don't do that again!" he shouted.

"Will someone tell him how to avoid getting hit on the head again?" Jessie called to everyone else in the room.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me!" Ian called, "Maybe, don't turn your back on the enemy!" Everyone laughed at Bowser, but their laughs turned to gasps as they realized he had grabbed Jessie and was holding her tightly between his two hands.

"Ha! Now who's laughing?" he laughed. Jessie squirmed back and forth a little bit, but she couldn't get him off of her that way, so she just stopped trying and started trying to think.

"Come on, Jessie. You can get out of this one!" Luigi encouraged her. Bowser made his way over to the edge of the platform and held her over like he was going to drop her.

"Ha, ha!" he laughed, "I'd like to see how you get out of this one!" Jessie answered this by kicking her feet upwards really hard so that she not only completely got out of Bowser's grip, but also managed to kick him in the nose. The momentum threw her up in the air several feet. And on her way back down, she kicked him in the head.

"Stop that!" Bowser cried.

"Fine," Jessie yelled as she ran at him and knocked him in the stomach. He tried to lash at her with his claws, but she back flipped out of the way. He kept going at her, but she kept jumping out of the way while everyone else was cheering her on. It got to the point where she was leading and he was following wherever she jumped. When she finally realized this she started moving back toward the edge.

When she was all the way to the edge she paused, waiting for Bowser to lunge at her. Finally he got to her. He also paused and dashed at her. She waited until the very last second and jumped into the air. Unfortunately, he just barely missed running all the way off the edge. He barely stopped and stood precariously trying to get his balance. He caught his balance and looked around for Jessie. "Oh, no," he groaned, not seeing her. He looked up and his hands flew to his head. She had got him in the head. ...Again.

"OOOW!" he roared, and didn't bother to hold the tears out of his eyes. He was holding onto his head and backing away from Jessie. "Please, leave me alone. You win! Your friends can go," he whimpered, "Just, please, don't jump on my head again!" Everyone else cheered from where they were. Jessie ran over to where Ian was as the straps that held him to the wall let go.

"You did it!" he cheered. But suddenly the straps reached back out of the wall and they were both strapped to the wall.

"Mwah hah hah!" Bowser laughed, "Now I've got everyone again!" Jessie squirmed some in the strap, but realized it was like Bowser's grip. She couldn't get out of it that easily. "Do you all see now?" Bowser shouted to everyone in the room, "No one can beat me now!" He stood there gloating for a few minutes, occasionally sending fire from his mouth into the air, to show off.

"It really looked like you had beat him. The way we got strapped to the wall again was really cheap," Ian replied.

"I did get him good a couple of times," she said.

"Yeah," Ian consoled her.

"It's not fair. I should be the one with the victory face on right now," Jessie complained.

"Well, you got one victory anyways," Ian said.

"Really now? And what's that?" she said skeptically, feeling like a fool.

"Well, you got everyone back together again," Ian said.

"That's cheesy, but I guess you're right," she answered, kind of suspicious, as though she thought there was more to what Ian was saying.

"Yeah," he said.

"Though you're thinking more on the lines of I got us back together?" Jessie said.

"I guess," Ian said kind of embarrassed. They looked at their feet for a moment. Then Jessie looked up at Ian, smiling.

"You know, I was kind of thinking the same thing," she said. They smiled at each other for a minute, until they realized they should be trying to get out.

"Well, it's obvious he's proud of himself," Ian commented. "Speaking of the obvious, is there a totally obvious way of getting out of here that I am just not seeing?" Jessie asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Ian exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Hello? May I remind you that you have telekinesis?" Ian said. Jessie's face reflected fully that she felt really stupid for forgetting again.

"Oops," she squeaked. Then the straps that were holding her let go and she tiptoed behind Bowser.

"I'll just be waiting here," Ian called, more to himself. Jessie quietly tapped Bowser on the shoulder and quickly jumped into the air. When Bowser turned around he saw no one. But then he noticed that there was no one strapped next to Ian.

"Oh, no!" he yelled but was cut short when Jessie came landing on his head, again! "How-!" he yelled.

"It's called telekinesis!" she answered from behind. When he turned around she ran forward again and sent him flying off toward the edge. He was about to fall off when he felt himself pulled away from the edge a few feet.

"But, no one can beat me now!" Bowser complained.

"Let me tell you something, in the world I was last in, my parents did not know that I existed. My name was practically no one. Same thing in the El Nido Archipelago, many of the villagers referred to me as no one," Jessie told him.

"Huh?" Bowser responded confused.

"No one can beat you now. Weren't you just listening?" Jessie said.

"I don't get it," Bowser said.

"Hi, I'm Jessie, otherwise known as no one, who can beat you now," she replied.

"Oh!" Bowser said.

"Now, since I've beaten you, I demand that you let me and my friends go," she told him, then added quickly, "For real."

"Fine. But don't think this is the last time you'll be hearing from me," Bowser said as the cage opened up and the straps were released from Ian. The lava pit also was covered again. With Bowser now defeated, the friends walked out of Bowser's castle and all the way back to the Pipe House.

* * *

(A/N: Apparently when I posted this two and a half years ago, I didn't post the final chapter: I accidentally reposted the 10th chapter. That chapter is now lost forever in the dead harddrive of my old laptop. So the following is a very brief ad lib of what that chapter contained.)

When they got back to the pipe house, everyone rested up from their ordeal until Jessie finally asked why her brothers had wanted them to return home at the beginning of this whole adventure. They proceeded to show everyone the picture of Jessie and Ian when they were babies, and everyone recognized the brown-haired boy as Ian and Peach confirmed that he was her brother, prince of the Mushroom Kingdom. To quote Jessie, "So- what does that ma- I mean- Is Ian a- uh... Is he the-..._prince_?" To which Ian replies, "Hey! You sound just like me!" Then they pack up his things, and they all say goodbye as Peach and Ian go back to their castle.

Later Jessie is looking at the picture, and she realizes that there are, indeed, two other children (who are in plain sight, it just never strikes anyone. Duh-hurr!). "Wait? Who are they?" Le gaspzors!

Happy End


End file.
